Letting You Go
by CFCfan1
Summary: So this is a continuation of Real Threats. I used some of the previews for 2x04. Tell me what you think!


**So here is the second story that goes along with Real Threats. Both can be read separately but they can also be read together. Tell me what you think!**

A knock on her door made her look up from her TV. She sat in her silk pajama set that she always wore. Her eyes were red and she already had a few glasses of wine in her even though it was only eight at night. She got up and walked to the door slowly. When she opened the peephole she wanted to start crying again. This is the last thing she needed. Ever since their confrontation in the woods he was all she thought about. The anger in his voice when he had ordered her out of the car, the silent cry a little while later when he asked her about Edison, and the look on his face after she pushed him away and told him it was over. She had said it before, but never with so much meaning behind it. She had been miserable ever since and seeing Tom and Hal on the other side of her door did not make things better.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Tom…Hal," She said quietly to both of them. "Do I get to know where I am going this time?" She asked knowing what was going on.

"Dinner," Tom said shortly and she nodded. They took a few steps inside before she closed the door and went to change. She donned her usual white, something she found that he loved, and even though she wasn't trying to get into anything with him, it was practically all she owned. She needed to change that, she thought as she put on her jacket and shoes before walking back to her door and nodded to Tom and Hal, and Hal opened the door and Tom walked out followed by her and then Hal. When they pulled up to a restaurant that she didn't recognize she gave them a look even though she knew they wouldn't do or say anything. She got out of the car and walked in and noticed right away how empty it was. She was the only one in there other than Secret Service. She was led to a table by one of the agents and she sat there quietly trying to figure out why he had summoned her.

When she heard the door open she turned and saw him walk in. She noticed right away that he looked exhausted. His hair was a little bit of a mess and his tie was a little off center meaning he had been combing his hand through his hair like he did when he was nervous.

"Olivia," He said quietly taking the seat next to her.

"Mr. President…did you summon me to yell at me again?" She asked a little bitterly. She was still hurt by what he had said and done in the woods, and she didn't want him to think she wasn't.

"I had to see you," He said seriously.

"Why?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I'm letting you go," He whispered. As soon as the words left his mouth her heart broke into millions of little pieces. She was frozen in place for a second a look of shock on her face. She looked at him and saw that his face looked as pained as hers.

"What?" She finally rasped out.

"I have to. I want you to be happy Liv. I asked the last time we were on the phone what you wanted me to do and you told me to let you go. I didn't think I could, but I realized that I have to. Your happiness is most important to me and I hate that this is what everything has come to, but if me letting you go will make you happy then I will do it. I…I'm doing this for me too though. The thing is I can't keep doing this. Fighting every second of everyday to not call you and come see you. It hurts so much every time I think things are getting better between us and they don't get better, and you turn away. Every time you push me away it breaks my heart a little, and I can't hurt like this anymore Liv. I have to run this country and in order to do so this pain has to go away. I don't know if this will work, but we'll see. You have to promise me that you will do your best to be happy, and be with whoever makes you happiest. I wish I could be that man and I have tried to be over the last three years but I get that I can't be him. This doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you with all my heart Livi and I always will. Never forget that," He said standing up slowly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Goodbye Olivia," He whispered before leaving the restaurant and her life. The door closed and she saw him get into a car and drive away.

There were still a few agents there to take her home, but once she saw his car pull away she broke down. She started sobbing. She had been telling him this is what she wanted, but deep down she never thought he would actually do it. In that moment she felt what he had felt every time she walked out of his life. She felt like her life and reason for being was gone. Not even Mellie had been able to cause them this much pain. Now as she sat alone in a restaurant she knew that her life would never be the same and she had never wanted to feel this kind of pain, but it had been her own doing.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

**4 Months later**

In that moment he couldn't have been happier. He stood in the nursery of George Washington Hospital with Matthew Jefferson Grant. He had been born two days ago. He was six pounds eight ounces and he was the cutest thing Fitz had seen in a long time. He had sat down with Mellie shortly after he had broken it off with Olivia and told her everything. They both knew this wouldn't make their marriage better, but he promised that the baby would always be his no matter who the father truly was. Looking down at him now Fitz knew that he had been right when he told her that. He would love this little baby boy forever, and nothing would ever change that.

When the door to the nursery open he smiled when he heard Karen and Gerry rush in.

"Dad…he's so little," Karen said with a smile.

"And cute!" Gerry added.

"You two used to be this big," He said with a laugh.

"Can we hold him?" They both asked at the same time.

"How about we take him to your mom's room instead?" He said and they both agreed. They both pushed his little crib through the halls as Fitz carried Matthew in his arms. When they got to the door they knocked and Karen and Gerry walked in first with the crib and Fitz followed.

"There he is!" Mellie said with a bright smile. Fitz smiled at her as he handed their son to her. "This right here," Mellie said looking at everyone. "Is the only place I want to be," She said with a smile. Everyone smiled at her and Karen and Gerry took to either side of the bed to watch their little brother sleep. Fitz stood back a little and smiled knowing his family was happy, which was the most important thing in his life.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

Two days later they were all finally back at the White House. The nursery was all finished and they had a welcoming home party for Matthew. Cyrus, James, and other close friends were all there, along with presents from what looked like the entire country. After everyone was introduced they put Matthew to bed but kept the party going. Eventually they all sat down and started opening some of the gifts that had been sent. Karen and Gerry separated the pile between everyone and they all started opening gifts, showing them around, and saying whom they were from.

Karen opened a box that held a little blue blanket that was wrapped around a teddy bear. Everyone commented on how cute it was and she went to open the card.

"Aww!" She said with a smile.

"Who is it from?" Mellie asked with the same smile.

"Liv!" Karen said and all the adults froze for a second and Karen and Gerry talked about her for a second.

"Why hasn't she come by recently?" Gerry asked and everyone looked to Fitz.

"Olivia…has been really busy," Cyrus cut in quickly. Fitz put on a smile for them, but Cyrus and Mellie knew the wall that he had built up over the last four months in order to forget Olivia was breaking quickly at the mention of her name. They had to find away to keep him on track and they needed to figure it out yesterday.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

The last four months had been filled with work for Olivia. She buried herself in Pope and Associates trying to forget the pain she felt every time she saw him on TV or even thought about him. Everyone noticed the change in her, it had even gotten Huck worried enough to ask her occasionally if she was ok. Her answer was always the same yes. She kept everyone out of her life, and when she wasn't in the office she was miserable, so she stayed there as long as she could every day.

When news of Matthew Jefferson Grant's birth hit the news cycles she stopped watching the news. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't see his face without falling a ball and crying. Her meetings with Cyrus had stopped when Fitz broke things off so she couldn't even discretely ask about him every other Monday for five minutes in the park.

While the logical part of her knew that their separation was good for him, his family, and his presidency, the selfish side of her hated hurting this much. She had tried to go on a few dates with Edison a month or so back, but she could only think of Fitz.

So as she sat on her couch wrapped up in a blanket she finally snapped and picked up her phone, dialing an all to familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice said on the other line.

"Hi…hello…how are you?" She said and the voice laughed.

"Hey Liv…its been a while," Cyrus said.

"How is the baby?" She asked right away, not interested in small talk right now.

"Um…good, healthy, adorable." He said trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"And…" She couldn't even say his name.

"He's…stable-ish." He said quietly.

"Why?" She asked and Cyrus knew she was asking about the ish part.

"Karen opened your present to Matthew…and told everyone it was from you. The wall fell," He said seriously.

"I…" She started but Cyrus cut her off.

"Mellie is taking all the kids to California tomorrow. Fitz is joining them in three days. Come by tomorrow night…if anyone finds out you came over…" He warned.

"I know," She said quickly.

"He isn't going to be happy," He said.

"I know…I just…" She didn't know what to say.

"Normally I wouldn't even think about letting this happen, but he is pretending to be happy again. He isn't ticking, but he will soon. He never wanted to have that dinner with you, but he did what was best for you and him. Well that's what he told me, but I know when he is miserable, and noting from you in the last four months has made him build a wall and that wall fell when Karen said your name. I don't know if he will even talk to you, but it is worth a shot," He said honestly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She said before they both hung up. Tomorrow could be disastrous for them, but she had to at least say what she had wanted to say for the last four months. Tomorrow was it for them, however it turned out they would be changed forever.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Long day," Fitz said plopping down in his chair. Cyrus had just walked in after finally resolving an issue that had taken them three weeks to resolve.

"Long day…" Cyrus repeated with a small smile. "We should get some fresh air. You haven't left this building in 36 hours. Let's go for a walk," Cyrus said seriously and Fitz smiled slightly before nodding. They walked and talked outside going everywhere on the grounds. When they got to the rose garden Fitz slowed for a second, which Cyrus noticed but pretended he didn't as they kept walking deeper into the garden. When they came upon a certain spot Fitz took a deep breath with his hands in his pockets and tried not to remember what this spot meant to him.

"Please don't fire me," Cyrus said making Fitz give him a look of total confusion.

"Why would I…" Fitz was cut off.

"Hi," A small voice that he knew all to well said. He shot a look at Cyrus as he was walking off before turning towards the voice.

"I can't…" He said not even looking at her all the way.

"Fitz…" She tried but he cut her off this time.

"No…four months ago I was serious, and just because Karen read your card doesn't mean anything. I have built a wall, and I won't let it fall," He said turning away from her to try and head back towards the house.

"Stop!" She practically shouted. He stopped and closed his eyes. He turned towards her slowly and actually looked at her. He wouldn't say it out loud but she looked like crap. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep recently and this was only the second time he had seen her in sweats. "Four months ago you got to say what you wanted to and then you left, without me being able to say anything," She said seriously. "Let me say something and then you can leave…then you never have to see me again, but I need to say this," She practically begged. He wordlessly nodded and she just started talking.

"I asked you to let me go. I know that, and I know that it was necessary. I needed you to let me be happy, I needed you to be great. I asked you to walk away," She said and he just sighed and turned to leave again. "Fitz!" She yelled and he stopped without turning towards her again. "Asking you to let me go was something I thought was necessary, but I think that deep down I never thought that you would or could. Then you did. In that moment I finally got it. I finally understood how you felt every time I walked away. I felt my heart break into so many pieces and it has been four months and I still haven't been able to pick up the pieces. I never wanted you to let me go, I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted us to fight because when we fight for each other we are unstoppable. I thought I wanted you to let me go so I could be happy, but I know now that you are the only person who makes me happy. I know you have a new baby and a family. I know you have a country to run but for the first time since I met you I realized that I don't care. I need you Fitz…I need you in my life. We drive each other crazy and we hurt each other sometimes, but that is because our situation isn't ideal. You said four months ago that you letting me go didn't change your feelings for me and that you loved me with all of your heart and you always would. If that is still true please…forgive me. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you over the last few years. I thought I was doing what was best, but I didn't realize how much it hurt you when I did those things. Now I know what it feels like. You asked me that day in the woods if Edison was all I ever dreamed for, and I am finally answering your question. No he isn't. You are. I dream every night of waking up in the morning in your arms. I dream about what our life could be, of how happy we could be. That is all I have ever dreamed of, and I know it is probably to late for all of this, but I needed you to know that. I needed you to know that I am sorry for asking you to let me go, I am sorry for hurting you, and I wanted you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you," She finished and he could tell without looking at her that she was crying. There were tears in his eyes that he was fighting back. He stayed silent though and that made her tears fall even more, but she didn't let him hear her. She took a deep breath and walked past him. She walked away knowing she was too late that she had hurt him to…

Her thoughts were interrupted quickly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and wordlessly kissed her. They clung to each other as if they would drown if they didn't. When they finally pulled apart they still held onto each other.

"I'm so sorry Fitz…so sorry. Please forgive me," She whispered with sorrow in her voice.

"Always…I'm sorry too…I'm never letting you go again," He whispered back. He kissed her again and did his best to show her that she meant the world to him.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

**Seven years later**

"_Senator Grant has announced her full support of S.B. 2235, the bill that would allow for more offshore drilling off the coast of Virginia," _

Olivia smiled at the news report. Mellie had won her Senate seat in a landslide. The American people still adored her and as much as she hated to admit it, Mellie had a bright future in politics, one that might even lead her to the White House. The sound of her phone buzzing made her turn away from the TV.

"Hey," She answered with a smile.

"Front door," The person on the other side said quickly.

"You do have a key," Liv said standing up and walking to the door.

"You have no idea how much I pack do you?" The person said right as she opened the door.

"Apparently so," Liv said with a laugh. "What on earth did you bring?" She asked seriously.

"Everything!" The person said proudly.

"Your father is going to kill you…you know that right?" Liv laughed.

"Whatever…I'll stand next to you…that should be a safe place," They both laughed at that.

"Matthew won't be here until tomorrow, and Gerry is going to be here on Sunday, so you get to pick which room you get," Liv said.

"I am the oldest…makes sense." Karen Grant said dropping all of her bags in the foyer of the house. "How's my favorite step-mom?" Karen said finally giving Liv a hug.

"Haven't seen her recently." Liv joked. "I'm good…your dad should be down…" Liv got cut off.

"Liv! When did Karen say she was going to be here?" Fitz's voice yelled as he walked down the steps.

"No idea!" Karen yelled back and she and Karen laughed.

"Hey sweetie!" Fitz said a huge smile forming on his face as he noticed her standing next to Olivia.

"Hey dad," She said giving him a big hug. "I'm gonna go unpack," She said grabbing all of her bags even as Fitz protested trying to help. She laughed at the pout that formed on his face as she walked past him and upstairs. Fitz laughed and put an arm around Olivia. He leaned down and kissed her.

"One down, two to go," He said as they walked back to the couch and sat down.

"It is going to be a long two weeks," Olivia said with a laugh. She snuggled up to his side.

"I am never going to get tired of this," He said after a second of silence.

"Of what? Your children coming and living with us for two weeks every summer?" She said with a laugh.

"No…well that too, but I am never going to get tired of holding you in _our_ home. I am never going to get tired of taking you out to dinner, holding your hand in public, and kissing you whenever I want," He said seriously.

"We have been married for a year and a half Fitz. It's pretty normal by now," She said looking up at him.

"I spent eight and a half years wishing I could do all of those things and not being able to. I spent eight and a half years loving you and not being able to tell anyone. I don't care how long it has been, I will never get tired of this," He said seriously.

"Neither will I," She said leaning up and kissing him. Things started to get heated and neither noticed that Karen had come back down.

"Seriously guys? Don't forget who is going to be here during the next two weeks. Get a room," She said making both Fitz and Olivia laugh.

"Last I checked this was our home, so technically we own every room, so…" Fitz said keeping his arm around Liv as he turned to face his daughter.

"Yea, yea whatever. Seriously though don't forget who is getting here Sunday. I'm pretty sure Gerry still has a major crush on you Liv…he might get jealous," She said sitting next to Liv on the couch.

"That is really creepy considering she is his step-mom," Fitz said with a laugh.

"I only speak the truth," She said putting her hands up.

They eventually turned on a movie and watched it together knowing that with the two Grant boys coming in the next two days, things were going to get crazy very soon. The night ended with Olivia's head resting on his shoulder and his daughter asleep next to Liv. He turned off the TV and looked down at Liv who yawned.

"Bed time," He whispered. She nodded and she woke up Karen who said goodnight and walked to her room like a zombie. Fitz stood up and offered his hand to Olivia who accepted it and stood up slowly clearly exhausted. Fitz smiled and before she could stop him, he picked her up bridal style and walked her upstairs. She wanted to fight him but she was too tired so just wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. When they were both finally in bed Fitz pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

In that moment they were both truly home. There was no more hiding, no more lies. They were just Fitz and Liv. They were happy and together. From the moment she became Olivia Grant they were complete. They were happier than they had ever been in their lives and no matter people had originally thought of their relationship, which had been met with some not so nice media coverage, they ignored all of it because nothing mattered other then that they were a family. His kids loved her and she loved all three of them, and Mellie had finally gotten over everything, allowing them to be together which is where they would always be.


End file.
